Loucamente Apaixonados
by Vampira Black
Summary: James estava enjoado de tudo na vida, até visualizar umas mechas ruivas e uma risada contagiante no Beco Diagonal. Entretanto janelas quebradas, um acidente nas masmorras e vários desastres envolvendo beijos apaixonantes podia ser demais as vezes...


"Loucamente Apaixonados"

**"Loucamente Apaixonados"**

**Autora : Vampira Black **

**Gênero : Oneshot**

**Shipper : Lily/James**

**E-mail: **

**Sipnose: **

**James estava enjoado de tudo que cercava sua monótona vida, até visualizar umas mechas ruivas e uma risada contagiante virando a Ruela no Beco Diagonal. Com toda certeza ele precisava saber quem era aquela ruiva, entretanto um par de janelas quebradas, um acidente nas masmorras e vários desastres com certeza agitaram a sua vida e não tinha mais tanta certeza assim se estava em completo uso de sua razão.**

James estava incrivelmente entediado, estava cansado até mesmo de andar pelo Beco Diagonal. Fazia aquilo todo dia com Charlotte, ele a obrigava a andar atrás dela para cima e para baixo enquanto visitavam lojas e tomavam sorvetes. Os meninos já estavam aborrecidos demais e se recusavam a andar com James quando ele estava com Charlotte e não podia deixar de dar razão para eles. Mas felizmente estariam voltando para Hogwarts no dia seguinte e lá teria muitos jeitos de despistar sua namorada e com certeza de se divertir.

Enquanto devaneava sobre todas as peças que iriam pregar e todas as garotas que poderia hum... Cortejar... Por assim dizer, quando uma cabeleira ruiva chamou sua atenção e uma risada rouca e gostosa atravessou seu ouvido.

- Quem é aquela ruiva? - perguntou de repente para os amigos que estavam atrás dele.

- Hum ruiva... Qual delas James? O que mais existem são ruivas em Londres. - Sirius falou rindo.

- Não, não aquela eu tenho a impressão que agente conhece. - James falou ainda escutando aquela risada ecoando em sua cabeça.

- Pedro vai logo lá e descobre antes que agente tenha que ficar correndo por todo Beco Diagonal. - Remus falou.

- Ué, mas e a Charlotte? - Pedro perguntou confuso.

- O que tem ela? - James perguntou sobressaltado olhando para os lados.

- Você não está namorando a Charlotte, James? - Pedro perguntou enquanto Sirius e Remus caiam na risada.

- Ta e desde quando isso faz diferença para o nosso Pontas aqui? - Sirius falou dando vários tapas nas costas de James quase o fazendo tropeçar.

- Vai logo lá Pedro antes a tal ruiva suma. - James falou passando a mão nas costas dolorida.

Sirius olhou para Remus com um sorriso maroto, sabiam muito bem o que significava aquele brilho nos olhos do amigo, seja lá quem fosse aquela ruiva com certeza seria a próxima conquista de James Potter e se Merlin permitisse e eles torciam que sim, todos se veriam livres de Charlotte Adams e com certeza ficariam muito felizes com o resultado, fosse quem fosse a ruiva.

- E ai ela sumiu? - James perguntou vendo o amigo voltar esbaforido.

- Na verdade foi muito fácil. - Pedro falou sorridente, mas ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Então porque você demorou tanto? - James perguntou inconformado.

- Não de atenção para ele Pedro. - Remus falou dando de ombros.

- Eu demorei porque me ofereceram um sorvete e começamos a conversar...

- Fala logo quem é. - James resmungou.

- Lilian Evans.

- A Evans? A insuportável da Evans? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Sirius soltava uma gargalhada.

- Pois a insuportável da Evans me deu um sorvete e foi muito simpática comigo, ela e os amigos dela também.

- É mesmo a Lily é muito gente boa e nem preciso falar nada sobre a Katie. - Remus falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Fala sério você é suspeito Remus, você não pode dizer nem uma letra no que se refere a Katie Summers, você ainda é caído por ela. - Sirius comentou.

- E ainda estaria com ela por sinal se não fossem vocês. - Remus resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Não você ainda estaria com ela se não fosse Lilian Evans. - James comentou.

- Sinceramente não vou voltar a discutir isso com vocês. Vocês dois armam a confusão a Lily cai na armadilha e vocês ainda acham que a culpa é dela? É realmente ridículo.

- Eu já pedi desculpa e a Lily me desculpou. - Sirius falou sincero - Sendo assim a Katie não deveria ter brigado tanto com você.

- O problema é que ela acha que eu deveria por um limite em vocês, sempre achou e nem preciso dizer que ela praticamente me chutou quando a amiga dela quase se afogou no Lago por culpa de vocêss.

- Não teria feito isso se gostasse realmente de você! - James afirmou com certeza. - Com certeza a Evans deve ter enchido a cabeça dela de caraminholas.

- Pois saiba que a Evans foi quem agiu a meu favor e a Katie quase voltou pra mim de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído até que certa pessoa derrubou uma xícara de café em cima dela.

- Bem eu disse que foi mal, mas sendo eu ela deveria ficar furiosa comigo e não com você. - James falou inocente não enganando o Remus nem por um segundo.

- Isso é verdade, ela ficou realmente furiosa com você e disse que não teria como agüentar os meus amigos e por esse motivo não poderia ficar comigo porque isso seria me afastar de você e preciso lhe lembrar que ela falou tudo isso chorando? - Remus perguntou furioso dando as costas para os amigos e saindo pisando fundo.

- E começou tudo de novo... - Sirius falou suspirando - Você não podia ter ficado calado só dessa vez?

- Mas não fui eu...

- Que tal ir procurar a Charlotte heim? - Sirius perguntou indo atrás de Remus.

- Você realmente pegou pesado... Sabe que ele ainda gosta dela. - Pedro falou meio encolhido.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - James resmungou indo atrás dos amigos.

James foi para casa depois de se despedir dos amigos cumprimentou os pais e foi dormir, no dia seguinte teriam uma longa viagem de volta a Hogwarts, seu último ano na escola de magia e bruxaria, a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo. Mudou de roupa, comeu o jantar que seu elfo lhe enviou deu um longo suspiro como fazia toda a noite, se deitou confortavelmente e dormiu.

Sentiu a pele macia e alva entre seus dedos, aqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos, lhe mordiscava a orelha, gemia seu nome. Os fios ruivos estavam espalhados em seu travesseiro branco, aqueles olhos verdes incríveis nublados pela paixão estavam cravados nos seus, nunca em sua vida tinha sentido nada assim, teve vontade de gritar seu nome, mas a única coisa que conseguia era gemer aquele lindo nome... Lily... Lilian Evans...

- O que? - James perguntou se levantando em um susto. - Onde eu to? - se perguntou olhando para os lados e vendo que não tinha mais ninguém ali. - Não é possível... Não pode ser verdade.

- Já acordou querido? Isso é realmente incrível eu geralmente demoro horas para poder te acordar! - uma senhora sorridente falou abrindo as cortinas. - Levante, levante!

Hoje é dia de voltar a Hogwarts, sua última partida para Hogwarts!

- Já acordei mamãe. - James falou ainda aborrecido com as imagens retidas em sua mente.

- Então levante, fiz um café delicioso para você e o Sirius já está lá embaixo comendo. - falou animada dando uma piscadela.

- Acorde James Potter isso tudo não passou de um sonho idiota... Ou melhor, um pesadelo idiota. - falou decidido se levantando.

Já lá embaixo...

- Até que enfim! Essas panquecas estão divinas, mas um pouco e você nem ia descobrir. - Sirius falou com a boca cheia.

- Como se minha mãezinha fosse deixar o filho delas sem panquecas.

- Ah com certeza se o filhinho dela estivesse atrasado... - ela falou devolvendo o sorriso fazendo o senhor Potter que estava sentado na mesa dar uma gargalhada.

- Você um dia já teve algum conceito nessa casa meu filho. - o senhor falou ainda rindo.

- Obrigado por avisar. - James comentou bem humorado se servindo.

Assim que aparataram na estação e os Potter se despediram, Sirius se virou ansioso para James que não entendeu nada...

- O que meu cabelo ta muito arrepiado? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Como sempre. Mas vai me fala. - Sirius falou com simplicidade.

- O que? - perguntou confuso.

- Você ta com cara de idiota desde que entrou na sala para tomar café, fala logo antes que a Charlotte chegue.

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Ta não quer falar agora, mas depois não venha me encher o saco com isso entendido? - Sirius resmungou entrando na cabine.

- Claro... - James resmungou, pensando que nunca poderia contar a Sirius que havia tido um sonho pra lá de quente, quase fervendo, com Lilian Evans. - Por falar na praga...

Viu a ruiva entrar na estação com os dois amigos agarrados em seus braços, Katie a ex-namorada de Remus e Matthew o guarda costas da ruiva. O garoto não desgrudava dela nunca, não que isso fosse estranho a garota era um desastre ambulante, mas assim que viu aqueles olhos verdes brilharem e aquela risada rouca invadiu seus ouvidos sua mente o levou diretamente para o seu sonho e quando voltou a realidade os três já estavam parados na sua frente.

- Pode me dar licença Potter? - Lily perguntou.

- Ah claro. - resmungou de má vontade para a ruiva, que deu o primeiro passo para entrar no trem tropeçou no segundo degrau e quase foi parar no chão se não fosse Matt que a segurava pela cintura.

- Lily qualquer dia desses você vai se matar... - Matt resmungou balançando a cabeça.

- Nããão, eu sei que você não vai deixar. - comentou rindo entrando no trem. - Sem contar que eu não daria o gostinho ao Potter de morrer bem na frente dele. - falou lhe lançando um olhar de escárnio. - Ah Potter acho que você deve avisar a sua namorada para entrar logo no trem ou vai ficar perdida que nem no ano passado. - comentou rindo.

E aquele riso lhe levou exatamente para onde não devia ir. Desejar ardentemente a garota mais insuportável da escola, que praticamente o desprezava e que humilhava frequentemente sua namorada... Com certeza esse não era seu estilo. Ela não fazia parte do seu grupo de amigo ou de qualquer parte da sua realidade. Não ela nem mesmo o seu tipo, preferia louras, magras, de pernas esguias como Charlotte, mas não conseguia tirar Lilian Evans da cabeça com sua pele incrivelmente alva, os olhos verdes e a boca carnuda e rosada de Lily estavam gravados em seu cérebro, James concluiu frustrado.

- Oi meu amor! - uma loura, magra, de pernas esguias falou lhe lançando os braços em volta do pescoço.

- Oi Charllie. - James falou a beijando.

- Ah não me chame assim, sabe que eu não gosto. Você viu se as meninas já chegaram? - Charlotte perguntou enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos de James.

- Não vi não, cheguei agora também. Porque não entra e encontra um a cabine para ficar com elas? - James falou sem jeito lembrando o que Lily tinha acabado de dizer.

- E porque você ao invés de passar a viagem toda com seus amigos, não fica grudadinho em mim, hum... Nós dois sozinhos, em uma cabine... - falou insinuante.

- E milhares de crianças correndo pelo corredor, gritando feito loucas... Sem contar que é nossa última viagem a Hogwarts, então eu tenho que ir com meus amigos e você devia aproveitar com suas amigas.

- É fazer o que né... Ah! Brit! Quanto tempo! - a loura falou se agarrando a uma morena que vinha na direção delas.

- Charlotte minha amiga tenho tanta coisa para te contar! - a morena falou alto arrastando Charlotte para dentro do trem e James suspirou aliviado.

De volta a Hogwarts todos sentiram um grande alivio da escola estar funcionando naqueles tempos difíceis, mas não era com isso que os alunos do sétimo ano queriam se preocupar, esse era seu último ano e tinham que aproveitar o último ano sem responsabilidades, preocupações e aborrecimentos. Mas infelizmente o ano não estava começando assim, pelo menos não para Lily e James.

- Bom dia meus queridos alunos! - o professor falou animado recepcionando os alunos - Tenho certeza que voltaram com as cabeças bem frescas!

- Ele pensa que somos retardados? - Lily perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Provavelmente... - Katie comentou rindo.

- Hoje começaremos um ano diferente, afinal é o último ano de vocês. Então não aceitaremos confusões, gracinhas e desastres.

- Por que ele terminou de falar olhando pra mim? - Lily perguntou aborrecida.

- Quer que eu lhe responda Evans? - James perguntou chegando para frente.

- Cala a boca Potter! - Lily resmungou se virando para trás.

- Ah vejo que já temos uma nova dupla! - o professor falou animado.

- O que? - Lily e James falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo, Lilian Evans e James Potter, parceiros a partir de agora em poções e nada de discussão. Continuando Katie Summers e Sirius Black...

Enquanto o professor definia os novos parceiros, os alunos remanejavam os seus lugares e Lily quase esganava James Potter com o olhar não podia acreditar que teria de fazer dupla em poções com ele pelo resto do ano letivo, com certeza as aulas tinham começado muito mal...

- Não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo. - Lily resmungou se sentando ao lado do moreno.

- Você ainda reclama? Eu que devia estar preocupado, imagina se em um dos seus erros eu fico careca? - comentou ironicamente.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia, seu cabelo não é grandes coisa mesmo. - Lily falou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Há há há, muito engraçadinha você. - James falou passando mão pelos cabelos, mas não era com eles que estava preocupado e sim como conseguiria ficar ao lado de Lily sem sentir nada.

Depois de uma aula muito tumultuada. Onde quase ocorreu a morte de James quando Lily derrubou sem querer uma garrafa de poção altamente perigosa do lado dele, depois James quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir quando Lily irritada e se negando a receber a ajuda dele quebrou todo o jogo de poções. E várias outras situações parecidas até que finalmente conseguiram se entender e fazer a poção que o professor havia pedido.

- Bem para exercitar essa cabecinha oca de vocês e é claro fazer vocês se acostumarem com as novas duplas, quero pra uma próxima aula uma poção extremamente difícil que vocês devem fazer em dupla claro...

...

- Ei Potter. - Lily resmungou.

- O que é agora? - James perguntou de má vontade.

- Esteja aqui as sete com o seu material de poções. - falou corando se lembrando que havia destruído um jogo novinho de poções.

- Pra que? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Para fazer o dever ora essa. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Hoje? Não dá, tenho um encontro às seis.

- Traga ela, eu aturo essa tortura por hoje. Já agüentei você acho que posso suportar a Charlotte também.

- Muito lisonjeiro da sua parte, entretanto tenho certeza de que ela não vai querer perder a noite dela nas masmorras fazendo uma poção.

- Não me importo a mínima Potter, só esteja aqui as sete. - Lily concluiu dando as costas para o garoto e saindo da sala.

- Qual o problema dessa garota? - perguntou exasperado.

- O problema é que ela não é igual a você que deixa para fazer as coisas na última hora. - Remus falou dando de ombros.

- Mas hoje é o primeiro dia de aula. - James falou irritado.

- Sinal de você tem um longo ano pela frente. - Remus concluiu risonho, mas parou assim que Sirius parou na sua frente só que não estava sozinho.

- Estamos combinados então Sirius? - Katie perguntou ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Claro amanhã fazemos tudo Katie. - Sirius falou solicito.

- Ótimo... Oi Remus. - falou corando violentamente.

- Oi Kay, foi boa a aula? - Remus perguntou acanhado.

- Até que foi surpreendentemente boa... Bem deixa eu ir a Lily e o Matt estão me esperando.

- Tá. - Remus conseguiu balbuciar.

- Ta bom pode parar de babar agora ela já foi. - Sirius falou fechando a boca do amigo.

- Almofadas você não sabe como minha parceira é terrível! - James falou de repente ignorando Remus.

- Nós estamos cansados de saber disso, a Charlotte é realmente insuportável! - Sirius falou balançando a cabeça enquanto Remus apoiava o amigo.

- Eu to falando da Evans! - James falou irritado.

- Ah ta...

- Fala sério a garota é uma...

- Por favor, você se deu bem cara, o Remus ta fazendo par com o Matt, o Pedro com o Seboso, eu com a Katie que é uma gata, mas é louca pelo Remus aqui e você fica com a gostosa da Lily e ainda reclama?

- Gostosa? - James perguntou surpreso pensou que fosse o único a ter alucinações chocantes com Lilian Evans.

- Vai me dizer que nunca notou... - Sirius perguntou malicioso.

- Notei o que? - falou tentando se fazer de desentendido;

- Aqueles seios fartos... Os cabelos que parecem fios de seda vermelha, aquela boca carnuda, aquele olhos verdes brilhantes que pedem por...

- Sirius cala a boca! - James falou vermelho indo embora.

- O que foi? Qual o problema dele agora? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Provavelmente ele já deve ter notado os bons dotes da senhorita Evans. - Remus comentou rindo sua mente maquinava com rapidez, já pensando em Katie.

- Não sei você Aluado, mas eu prefiro muito mais a Lily a aquela Charlotte. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta como se tivesse tomando um remédio ruim.

- E James Potter gostando de Lilian Evans é igual à Remus Lupin e Katie Summers juntos novamente.

- Com certeza nós temos muito que pensar! Onde está o Pedro?

Enquanto isso a caminho da próxima aula...

- Estou inconformada! - Lily resmungou pela sétima vez.

- Fala logo. Já estou cansado dessa frase. - Matt falou.

- Não consigo acreditar até agora que vou passar o resto do ano, do nosso ÚLTIMO ano fazendo todas as aulas de poções e deveres com James idiota Potter!

- Ta bom Lily, agora para de mexer essa varinha. - Matt falou agarrando a mão da garota e os fantasmas suspiraram aliviados.

- Argh ele é insuportável! E aquela namorada dele? Poderia existir pessoa mais cretina no mundo? "Oi meu nome é Charlotte, uau esses cabelos são ruivos de verdade? Duvido qual o nome da tinta que você usa? Oh que esquisito acho que você encheu demais seu sutiã querida..." - Lily falou imitando perfeitamente a voz da garota fazendo os amigos caírem na risada.

- Eu já te disse uma vez você se importa demais com o que ela fala e que você simplesmente deveria ignorar James Potter.

- Não consigo Katie... É que Argh! - Lily falou batendo a testa na parede - O professor não poderia me deixar com um de vocês? Sempre pensei que fosse boa aluna.

- E é, quando se concentra você é imbatível e sabe disso! - Matt falou com carinho passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Com certeza ele deve estar querendo colocar o James nos eixos por isso o colocou com você. - Katie falou bem humorada.

- Ah você é muito boa mentindo assim para mim Kay. Já te disse que você é uma ótima amiga hoje?

- Não, ainda não. - Katie falou pensativa.

- Pois você é e um conselho de sua boa amiga é que você pare de bobeira e volte com o Remus.

- Como posso fazer isso? Viveríamos no meio de uma Guerra!

- Mas pelo menos estariam juntos. - Lily repetiu pela milionésima vez desde que o casal mais lindo que já havia visto na vida tinha se separado.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - Katie falou.

- Ninguém me falou que sou um ótimo amigo hoje. - Matt falou quebrando o silêncio, passando a mão nos cabelos lisos e colocando a mão no coração com se estivesse sofrendo.

- Oh você é um amor! - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo e o abraçaram.

- Eu sei, eu sei. E ai o que vamos fazer mais tarde?

- Vou fazer o dever de casa com James idiota Potter com uma dose extra de aborrecimento de Charlotte e sinceramente preciso me preparar psicologicamente para isso.

- Quem sabe eu não vou com você, para tentar aliviar um pouco da pressão?

- Matt você é realmente meu melhor amigo! - Lily falou animada o abraçando.

Já mais tarde nas masmorras, James se preparava para encarar a fera, já havia sido muito complicado para se livrar de Charlotte que havia ficado furiosa e ainda por cima estava atrasado e se conhecia bem Lilian Evans ela estaria furiosa, mas ficou surpreso ao entrar na sala e vê-la rindo de alguma coisa que provavelmente Matthew havia dito.

- Olá. - Lily falou sem levantar a cabeça sem ainda ter parado de rir.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - James perguntou olhando para Matt parado ao lado de Lily.

- Vim acompanhar a Lily. - Matt falou dando de ombros. - Pensei que a Charlotte também viesse. - Matt falou e Lily finalmente encarou o moreno.

- Como eu pensei ela não quis vir, na verdade ficou furiosa comigo, mas consegui combinar de encontrar com ela mais tarde. - James falou dando de ombros e se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- Então vamos começar logo para não aborrecer ainda mais a sua namorada. - Lily falou se esticando toda.

- Não acredito nisso, vamos realmente ficar aqui? - James perguntou balançando a cabeça sem poder acreditar e isso tudo com Matt grudado neles.

- Claro que vamos temos que acabar de fazer isso logo... - ela resmungou. - E quanto antes melhor.

Meia hora depois...

- Caralho... Isso é muito complicado... - James falou pela oitava vez.

- Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto. - Matt falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva.

- Tudo bem, eu cuido dela. - James informou.

- Então é melhor eu ficar.

- Vai logo não vai acontecer nada... - ela falou rindo.

Entretanto essa não era bem a verdade, dez minutos depois...

- James me passa a pena... - Lily falou aborrecida.

- Qual delas? - perguntou confuso com um verdadeiro estoque de penas multicoloridas a sua frente.

- Deixa... Eu pego. - falou quase se deitando sobre as pernas dele para pegar a pena que estava do outro lado da mesa.

- Era só falar que era a vermelha. - ele falou com a voz rouca.

- Isso não é vermelho é salmão, se você me desse a vermelha isso ia explodir na nossa cara. Seu daltônico! - Lily falou irritada parecia que não iam terminar de fazer aquela poção nunca.

- Eu não sou daltônoco! Sou míope. Sua desastrada!

- Não é daltônoco é daltônico e eu sei que sou desastrada. - ela falou simplesmente colocando a pena de Fiumm no caldeirão de onde saiu uma fumaça roxa muito densa.

- O que você fez? - James perguntou se levantando depressa assustado com a fumaça que inundou toda a masmorra.

- Sei lá! - Lily começou a tossir e se levantou para tentar respirar, mas quase derrubou a mesa e James a segurou e logo a fumaça ia se dissipando.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou preocupado enquanto ela esfregava os olhos.

- Ah eu acho que to sim... - ela falou rindo - Só tenho alergia a algumas coisas, a quase tudo. Mas obrigado. - falou sentindo que James ainda a segurava.

James sentiu os braços dela envolta de si e sentiu um estremecimento que ela pareceu não notar quando se desfaziam do abraço seus narizes se roçaram, James a encarou carinhoso e meio sem jeito a puxou pelas vestes e lhe beijou na boca, ela por sua vez acabou retribuindo o beijo, um beijo longo, quente, gostoso, feroz, inesquecível, até que ela o empurrou para longe e derrubou uma cadeira no caminho quando tentava se afastar ainda sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

- Que MERDA! - falou nervosa levando à mão a boca. - Merda, merda, merda...

- O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado?- James perguntou assustado.

- Claro que fez! Claro que fez sua, sua ANTA! - Lily falou exasperada.

- Eu te mordi muito forte? - James perguntou com vontade de acariciar novamente aqueles cabelos sedosos e roçar a boca na dela e...

- Não, idiota! VOCÊ tem namorada, esqueceu? NA-MO-RA-DA. - falou quase derrubando a poção e interrompendo os devaneios de James.

- QUE MERDA! - James gritou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ai Jesus, a garota já não vai com a minha cara, vai querer me matar! - Lily falou passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Não, não vai, você tem um amigo que mais parece ser seu segurança e sem contar que ela não vai ficar sabendo, não tem como ela ficar sabendo! - ele falou coçando a cabeça - Tem como ela ficar sabendo?

- Será que alguém viu? Se alguém viu é óbvio que ela vai ficar sabendo... - Lily falou com sinceridade.

- Ai caralho, não acredito...

- O que está acontecendo? Eu ouvi gritos... - Matt falou preocupado vendo as cadeiras jogadas no chão.

- Não foi nada, nada não, nós terminamos e estamos felizes é só isso. - Lily falou apressado pisando com força no pé de James.

- Estou pulando de alegria, vou encontrar... Vou encontrar a minha namorada a namorada que eu adoro, gosto de verdade mesmo. - James falou ainda pulando pela dor que ainda sentia no pé.

- Que bom... - Matt falou sem entender, esperava ver os dois se matando nunca pulando de alegria.

- Ótimo tchau então. - James falou rapidamente.

- Vocês não vão colocar a poção num recipiente? - Matt perguntou vendo a poção pronta e muito inocente em cima da mesa e nenhum vestígio da fumaça roxa.

- Você coloca Lily, eu vou encontrar a a... Ai Jesus

- Não você não vai encontrar Jesus vai encontrar a Charlotte... - Lily falou cansada passando a mão na testa.

- É isso eu vou encontrar ela. - falou saindo.

- O que ouve com ele? - Matt perguntou ainda confuso.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia sabe... - falou rindo nervosamente - Vamos logo limpar essa bagunça pra poder ir dormir.

- Vai ver ele só quis se livrar do trabalho.

- Você também quando se mandou daqui com aquela desculpa esfarrapada. - Lily comentou bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

- Então vou te dar um refresco, você vai direto para o salão comunal descansar que depois eu mando tudo pra você.

- Por que está tão bonzinho comigo?

- Porque você ta com uma cara muito estranha... Deve estar cansada vai logo pro quarto antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Obrigada.

Lily não sabia como tinha conseguido chegar inteira no quarto, tropeçara nas escadas duas vezes e quase caiu quando elas estavam mudando de lugar. Estava tão distraída que quase acabou pegando o caminho para a torre da Corvinal. Ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido e ainda muito atordoada foi se deitar em sua cama.

- Que cara é essa? - Katie perguntou assim que Lily se sentou na cama.

- Cara? Que cara? - Lily perguntou assustada.

- A sua, ta doida? Você quebrou outra janela?

- Não, não. Eu estava fazendo a poção nas masmorras com o James.

- Ah você ta preocupada por causa daquela fumaça roxa? É normal, você não fez nada errado. - Katie falou mais tranqüila, ver Lily nas nuvens sempre era sinal de perigo.

- Que bom! - falou rindo sem graça - A cor da pena é salmão não é?

- Hum me deixa ver... - falou pulando da cama e puxando suas anotações - Isso mesmo, por quê?

- Porque se eu dependesse do James estaria com a cara preta de fuligem. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Entendi, ele não sabe diferencia as cores direito.

- Exatamente, Bem eu vou subir descansar um pouco e pensar nas besteiras da vida.

- Nas besteiras da vida?

- Isso mesmo. - Lily falou deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e decidindo apagar essa noite da sua memória.

Enquanto isso próximo ao salão principal...

- Oi, meu Amor! - Charlotte falou se lançando contra James.

- Oi, Charlotte, tudo bem? - perguntou sem graça.

- Claro tudo perfeito. Por quê?- perguntou desconfiada - Não deveria estar tudo bem?

- Mas é claro que sim! Está tudo perfeito, tão perfeito que nem posso acreditar! - James falou rapidamente.

- Também acho o mesmo! Tudo é tão lindo ao seu lado!- falou lhe envolvendo com os longos braços - Por que não está usando a calça que eu te dei?

- É que sujou... Assim que estiver limpa eu coloco. – James falou, mas na realidade graças aos céus sua mãe tinha sumido com aquela coisa horrorosa afirmando que ele nunca usaria aquilo enquanto ela fosse viva.

- E onde a Lilian está? - perguntou olhando para os lados.

- A Evans? O que você quer com ela? - James perguntou já suando frio.

- Nada demais só queria saber se vocês conseguiram terminar tudo. Então onde ela está?

- Há essa hora deve estar com o Matt, pode deixar já fizemos tudo e ela ficou para organizar a sala.

- O Matthew? - perguntou interessada - O Matthew do sétimo ano da Corvinal?

- É, ora essa. - James falou aliviado por ela parar de tocar no nome da Lily.

- Eles estão namorando? Não pode ser! Mas ele é um gato! - Charlotte falou indignada - Com certeza ficaria muito melhor com a Britt, ele é alto fariam uma figura e tanto não?

- Não sei, mas acho que não eles sempre foram amigos. Quer passear um pouco?

- Não, não tenho muito que fazer! Meus cabelos estão gritando por socorro. Mais tarde nos vemos? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro que sim, no lugar de sempre? - James perguntou decidido a passar uma borracha no que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Exatamente e James você não voltou a falar com aqueles fracassados não é verdade? - perguntou se virando rapidamente para o namorado.

- Charlotte querida eu não posso parar de falar com alguns alunos só porque você não vai com a cara deles. - James falou com calma.

- Mas pode parar de falar comigo? - perguntou fazendo bico.

- Por favor, pare com isso.

- Então não deixe nenhum deles chegar perto de mim.

- Por que você não tenta ser amiga deles?

- Bem posso fazer um esforço, por você. Mas não falo com a Evans ou a Summers, esqueça essa idéia.

- Porque você falaria com elas? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Porque agora que você estão como parceiros, com certeza vão ter que se falar sempre, mas não quero aquela horrorosa peituda desastrada perto de mim.

-Ta bom já é meio caminho andado, obrigado Charllie.

- Não me chame assim querido, o nome é Charlotte, Charlotte. - falou o beijando.

As semanas iam se passando com tranqüilidade e sem nem ao menos falar uma palavra James e Lily entraram em um acordo tácito de esquecer e nunca mencionar o que havia ocorrido nas masmorras, na realidade até que estavam se entendendo consideravelmente bem, sem rusgas, discussões. A cortesia era tanta que todos estavam assombrados entre eles o professor que não esperava uma mudança tão significativa em tão pouco tempo.

Sirius e Remus não tinham a mínima idéia do motivo para essa mudança tão drástica, mas eles que não iriam reclamar, na verdade era uma ótima oportunidade para os dois se entenderem de vez, mas antes disso Sirius resolveu que era a hora de Remus acabar com seus problemas.

- Lily posso falar com você um momento por favor? - Sirius perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Claro a não ser queira me pregar uma peça ou derrubar alguma coisa em cima de mim... - Lily comentou com um sorriso.

- Não você está muito gata pra mim fazer uma coisa dessas, mas eu queria te pedir a ajuda para uma coisinha que venho planejando. - Sirius falou com ar conspiratório.

- E essa coisinha, na verdade são duas coisinhas chamadas Remus e Katie? - Lily perguntou baixinho rindo.

- Não é que você é muito esperta senhorita Evans? - Sirius perguntou rindo alto chamando a atenção de James que não gostou nadinha de ver a cena.

Katie não sabia para onde estava indo só sabia que Lily lhe vendara os olhos mudara sua roupa e pelo que sentia penteou os seus cabelos. Depois disso se sentia flutuar, Lily estava aprontando alguma e até agora não entendia por que não havia se recusado a participar de todo aquele jogo. Sentiu quando aterrisava em algum lugar, quando lhe desvendaram viu o céu estrelado e duas chamas acesas a sua frente, estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts em plena madrugada. Ao seu lado Remus estava igualmente aturdido. Na frente dos dois estavam Sirius e Lily rindo felizes.

- Esperamos sinceramente que tenham gostado da surpresa. - Lily falou com delicadeza.

- E que se possível parem logo com essa palhaçada e voltem a namorar, como já puderam ver nós não iremos nos matar. - Sirius falou e para confirmar abraçou Lily pelos ombros.

- Não pensem que estamos aqui so para falar isso, montamos um lindo jantar para os enamorados conversarem. - Lily falou animada apontando uma mesa redonda com candelabros e uma comida de aparência deliciosa.

- Subornamos os elfos para terem essa comida então aproveitem! - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela e sumindo com Lily, deixando Katie e Remus encabulados e sozinhos.

- Não acredito que eles fizeram isso tudo... Pela gente... - Katie falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sinal de que são nossos amigos de verdade não? - Remus falou sem jeito.

- Remus... Você me perdoa?

- Te perdoar por quê? - Remus perguntou secando as lágrimas da garota.

- Por colocar nossos amigos acima da gente. - Katie falou soluçando.

- Kay você é a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo sabia? - Remus falou a beijando com suavidade - E é por isso que eu te amo tanto.

- Oh Remus! - falou jogando os braços envolta dele.

Enquanto isso de uma janela próxima...

- Acho que podemos entrar despreocupados agora... - Sirius comentou - Lily você está chorando?

- Eles não fazem o casal mais bonito que você já viu Sirius? - Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Com certeza e você é uma amiga incrível Lily. - Sirius comentou sorrindo a acompanhando até o salão da Grifinória.

E nesse clima de festa, amizade, retorno e alegria os dias foram passando com facilidade, até James e Lily estavam se entendendo bem deixando um clima no mínimo interessante quando o grupo todo de amigos se reunia o que não ocorria sempre uma vez que Charlotte sempre dava um jeito de arrastar James para longe do grupo "indesejável".

- Ei Potter!

- O que houve Matt? - James perguntou se virando.

- Eu só vou falar uma vez, vê se controla a sua garota. - falou bufando e indo embora.

- O que aconteceu agora? - Sirius perguntou surpreso diretamente para James, nunca havia visto Matt aborrecido antes.

- Sei lá! Será que a Charlotte andou brigando com a Evans de novo?

- Provavelmente. - Remus comentou.

- Esse dai anda nas nuvens desde que voltou com a Katie. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Por falar na Kay são que horas? Combinei de encontrar com ela para estudar. - Remus falou sorridente.

James já estava acostumado a Charlotte persegui-lo e praticamente arrasta-lo para longe de seus amigos, mas nunca conseguia falar com ela, para falar a verdade nunca conversavam, entretanto tinha que combinar o último passeio a Hogsmeade, aquele era o último passeio antes do baile, do natal e do mais importante antes do seu aniversário pensou sorridente.

- Charllie eu queria... - James parou de falar assim que viu a garota.

- James!? Eu realmente queria falar com você. - Charlotte falou balançando os cabelos.

- O que você está fazendo pendurada no braço do Matthew? - James falou sem entender vendo a garota agarrada ao braço de Matt.

- Eu também gostaria de saber. - Matt resmungou.

- Sinto muito querido, mas eu tenho que lhe falar a verdade eu não estou mais loucamente apaixonada por você... Por favor, não fique triste comigo! - falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto James não entendia nada.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Matt perguntou aborrecido tentando ganhar o braço de volta.

- Oh Matt! A Brit te elogiou tanto, falou tanto de você que eu não sei como ou quando, mas eu me apaixonei por você! Não é incrível!? - perguntou maravilhada.

- Por favor eu tenho mais o que fazer e nenhuma dessas coisas incluiu você. E eu já te falei antes Potter controle a sua garota. - falou irritado deixando o ex casal para trás.

- Matt!? James o que eu faço? - choramingou desorientada devia ser o primeiro garoto que não queria nada com ela.

- Sei lá Charlotte. Bem é melhor eu ir andando também. Até esqueci o que tinha pra falar com você... - James falou deixando a garota sozinha e pensando que esta tinha sido uma tarde muito esquisita.

James ainda estava desorientado quando foi encontrar os amigos na biblioteca...

- Que cara é essa James? - Remus perguntou assim que o garoto entrou na biblioteca.

- Uau! Após uma semana de transe Remus Lupin voltou à realidade. - Sirius falou surpreso.

- A Charlotte terminou comigo. - falou se sentando.

- Uhuu! Isso merece uma comemoração! - Sirius falou animado, levando um olhar de repreensão de Madame Pince.

- Cala a boca Sirius! - Remus o repreendeu - Você ficou chateado é isso?

- Não, segundo ela mesma disse está loucamente apaixonada pelo Matthew e sabe o que é mais estranho?

- Ele disse que também gosta dela? - Sirius perguntou horrorizado.

- Não, o que é estranho é que não estou nem ai. Não estou ligando a mínima por ter levado um chute da garota que eu namorava a mais de um ano.

- E você acha isso estranho? Eu estranharia se você ficasse triste! - Sirius falou animado com a novidade.

- Por favor, James, você nos últimos tempos mal procurava a Charlotte, mal a suportava na verdade. - Remus falou com simplicidade como grande conhecedor do assunto.

- Basicamente você somente a aturava coisa que nenhum de nós fazia. - Sirius complementou.

- Bem eu já acabei, depois se forem fazer alguma comemoração me chamem lá encima tenho que passar algumas coisas para o Pedro. - Remus falou se levantando.

James meneou a cabeça concordando com o amigo, mas agora que não tinha mais que levar Charlotte a Hogsmeade...

- Vai com quem a Hogsmeade esse final de semana Sirius? - James perguntou animado a retornar sua vida de solteiro.

- Com o Pedro, a Lily, o Matt, o Remus e a Katie... Carpe Retractem se escreve assim mesmo? - Sirius perguntou confuso enquanto fazia os deveres.

- O que? Por que eu fui excluído? - James perguntou arrancando o pergaminho das mãos de Sirius.

- Ei! Eu tenho que entregar isso amanhã! E nós não te excluímos, já tínhamos combinados de fazer as compras de natal juntos, mas como você estava...

- Com a Charlotte eu sei... Será que a Lily vai se importar se eu for? - James perguntou se lembrando da Ruiva.

- A Lily? Fala sério pensei que vocês estavam brigando menos, sem contar que o Matt vai estar lá para controlar ela. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- O que esse cara tem que todas as garotas estão caídas por ele? - James perguntou irritado.

- O Matthew? Sei lá!? Qual o problema James você não quer ir com a Lily, a Kay e o Matt é isso? Pode ficar tranqüilo com certeza as duas vão ficar mais tempo achando qualquer coisa para o baile de natal. - Sirius falou pegando o pergaminho de volta.

- Não é nada demais, acho que to com dor de cabeça isso sim. - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

No final de semana todos já haviam combinado de se encontrar no salão principal, logo após um café da manhã reforçado iriam partir para m longo dia de compras e diversão antes de voltar para casa no período das férias. O professor Dumbledore havia adiantado o baile para que todos os alunos que iam pra casa pudessem participar e isso estava deixando as garotas em polvorosa. Nada como um bom motivo para gastar...

- Então James Potter está dando o ar de sua graça. - Katie comentou rindo.

- Oi pra você também Kay e ai todos já estão prontos para irem às compras? - James perguntou procurando Lily com os olhos. - Ué cadê a ruiva? Ela sempre enche o saco pra mim chegar na hora!

- Estamos esperando, ela derrubou chocolate nela e no Matt... Ai já viu né, tiveram que ir mudar de roupa. - Kay comentou sem dar importância.

- Não sei como o Matt agüenta. - James comentou.

- Eu sei. - Katie comentou com os olhos brilhando o que não passou despercebido para James, mas não teve tempo de perguntar.

- Chegamos! - Lily falou esbaforida - Desculpe pelo atraso.

- Se está assim no café da manhã, não quero nem saber o que vai acontecer comigo nesse baile. - comentou rindo passando o braço pelas costas de Lily, fazendo James fechar os punhos.

- Já disse que não vou jogar nada na sua roupa de gala! - Lily comentou rindo.

- Vocês dois vão juntos? - James perguntou indo atrás do grupo que já se encaminhava para Hogsmeade.

- Sim, por que ia se candidatar a algo? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Até parece Evans, na verdade vou chamar a Britanny para ir comigo. - James falou de repente se surpreendendo.

- Ótimo trocar uma cabeça oca por outra, muito esperto. - Sirius resmungou.

Já no dia do Baile, nem parecia que estavam separados em casais uma vez que estavam todos reunidos em volta da mesa conversando animadamente, Lily em seu lindo vestido de seda verde água havia conseguido tirar o folego de James, mas conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente quando viu que ela estava ao lado de Matt. Sirius estava muito animado com uma sextanista da Corvinal. Remus e Kay não se desgrudavam por nenhum momento e Pedro estava orgulhoso junto a uma loira da Lufa Lufa.

Somente James estava destacado do grupo dançando com Britanny, não porque estava ansioso pela companhia da garota.

Estava ansioso sim e era por outra coisa, estava ansioso para apertar Lily nos seus braços e sentir o sabor de sua boca novamente, uma vontade louca de lhe arrancar aquele vestido de ouvir seus sussurros e era para evitar tais pensamentos loucos que agora se agarrava a toda força a Britanny que infelizmente estava se empolgando demais para o gosto dele.

- Sabe eu também sou ótima em adivinhação! - falou empinando os grandes peitos, os malditos que levaram James a convidá-la para o baile. - Eu já vi tanta coisa interessante em uma bola de cristal...

- Acredito...

James não ouvia uma palavra do que ela dizia, estava rezando para que ela sufocasse depois de tanto falar mais isso não acontecia e nenhum comensal invadia o castelo para seu desgosto. Olhou desesperado para os amigos, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um tchauzinho de Sirius que nunca iria ajudá-lo. Até que de repente notou que ela havia parado de falar.

- Então o que você acha que pode ser?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Vamos lá... - ele falou coçando a cabeça sem ter a mínima idéia do que ia dizer - É... Eu acho que...

Ele estava notando que Brit tinha caído na real e viu que ele não tinha escutado uma só palavra do que ela havia dito, pensou que em breve iria ver um ataque histérico da garota. Quando abriu novamente os olhos e viu a cara vermelha da garota igual a um berrador, nem pode acreditar quando sentiu uma mão macia pousando em seu ombro e ouviu uma voz doce dizer:

- James? Você já falou com ela?- perguntou docemente e James se virou pensando que estava imaginando.

- Não, ainda não... - falou sem entender, ainda estava muito abobalhado coma figura de Lily dentro daquele vestido de seda verde água.

- E o que ele teria que falar comigo? - Britanny perguntou agarrando o braço de James o puxando convenientemente para seu lado.

- Eu não queria dizer, mas como ele é muito gentil eu devo fazer o trabalho sujo. - Lily falou suspirando - Ele, ou melhor, dizendo você se convidou há um tempo para esse baile não foi? - perguntou secamente.

- Sim há duas semanas exatamente nós nos convidamos para vir ao baile juntos.

- Só que acontece que nesse meio tempo nós começamos a namorar e ele devia ter dito isso pra você. - falou o beliscando enquanto o agarrava pelo braço livre.

- É verdade... - James falou cinicamente passando o braço em volta de Lily - Mas você estava tão empolgada que não tive coragem de desmarcar... Sinto muito.

- O que? Eu não acredito. - Britanny falou finalmente o soltando.

- Foi o mesmo que eu falei quando descobri que não ia ao baile com o MEU namorado. - Lily falou com a voz estridente que havia aprendido com Charlotte e James teve de sufocar um ataque de riso no mesmo instante.

- Pois pode ficar com esse dai, tem coisas muito melhores neste baile. - falou virando as costas com raiva.

- Obrigado... - falou aliviado.

- Venha vamos encontrar os outros " Meu amor".- falou rindo.

- Lily, sua cara de pau não tem tamanho. - James falou rindo.

- Foi ela que livrou a sua pele querido, não se esqueça disso. - murmurou em seu ouvido deixando James todo arrepiado, mas ela não percebeu.

- E ai já voltou do resgate? - Sirius perguntou lhe entregando um copo de ponche como recompensa.

- Sim senhor! - falou batendo continência - E de quebra ainda voltei com um namorado. - falou agarrando o braço de James.

- Pois é não consigo ficar livre de jeito nenhum, as mulheres não me largam. - falou James já recuperado. - Largo uma e já fico com outra.

- Ah pensa que é assim seu abusado, da próxima vez te deixo na pista. - Lily avisou.

- Oh meu amor não fica com ciúmes... - James falou a abraçando.

- Nunca mais te salvo de uma dessas... - Lily falou estremecendo com o contato, fato esse que James percebeu. - E ai Matt você me perdoou por te abandonar sozinho no baile no meio desses abutres de vestido?

- Claro querida, sem contar que não posso dizer que você é realmente um par que eu realmente confie. - Matt falou dando uma piscadela indo pegar um copo de ponche.

- Não vá se embebedar heim! - Lily falou rindo. - Agente está indo embora depois de amanhã! - falou com confiança e James fechou o punho não sabia por que, mas odiava a intimidade entre aqueles dois.

- Por que não voltamos para pista Lily? - James perguntou se levantando novamente.

- Você realmente gosta de dançar em garotão? Ta naquela pista de dança desde que agente entrou nesse salão. - Lily falou surpresa e não pode deixar de ver a troca de olhares de seus amigos.

- Mas ainda não dancei com você... - falou galanteador a puxando pela mão.

- Tudo bem. - falou sem jeito com as bochechas coradas.

James pousou a mão nas costas dela e sentiu um arrepio de prazer cruzar a sua espinha, Lily dançava como uma pluma ao seu redor e a pele parecia seda entre os seus dedos. Enquanto isso Lily sentia que estava no céu, nunca imaginou um dia que se sentiria segura nos braços fortes de James Potter, estava achando que estava enlouquecendo de vez...

- Você tem um cheiro bom... - James falou ainda abraçado a ela.

- É o que acontece quando se toma banho. - Lily explicou sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. - É bem útil sabe, deixa o corpo limpo...

- Esta dizendo que eu não tomo banho? - James perguntou com a voz séria, mas o brilho em seus olhos desmentia aquela seriedade.

- Eu tomo banho todo dia, passo perfume e me sinto bem e você? - Lily perguntou se aconchegando mais naquele peito largo, com certeza daqui pra frente veria com melhores olhos os jogos de quadribol.

- Eu me sinto bem sem tomar banho todos os dias, principalmente nos dias de neve... - James comentou rindo se perguntando como uma garota podia se encaixar tão bem em seus braços.

- Se fosse assim não estaria reparando no meu cheiro. Seu porquinho, sai desgruda de mim... - falou rindo.

- Você é namorada mais chata que eu já tive. - James resmungou a soltando.

- Vai se ver livre de mim já que eu vou terminar com você. - Lily falou o puxando para perto novamente enquanto dançavam e James adorou isso.

- Por que é você que vai terminar comigo? - perguntou finalmente conseguindo entender o que ela havia dito.

- Porque fui eu que comecei. Ah não ser que você queira que eu converse com suas amiguinhas e conte a elas que o senhor não toma banho e...

- Está bem você termina. - James comentou sem conseguir prender uma gargalhada.

- Vocês são os enamorados mais estranhos que eu já vi, não sei como conseguiram enganar alguém. - Katie falou rindo aparecendo do lado dos dois dançando com .

- Eu queria saber qual seria a desculpa para nós terminarmos sem que qualquer um dos dois fique como se tivesse levado um chute na bunda... - Lily se perguntava rindo.

- Pois eu tenho uma idéia genial, fato ninguém viu agente se agarrando ou qualquer coisa do gênero. - James comentou indo na idéia dela, era óbvio que ninguém se surpreenderia no dia seguinte que os dois estivessem discutindo e que o namoro era uma grande piada.

- É verdade! Nosso namoro não deu certo por motivos óbvios somos incompatíveis até alma. - Lily comentou agora sem como se dizendo alguma coisa para si mesma e James não gostou nadinha de ouvir isso.

- Por que nós não conversamos sobre isso Ok!? Que tal dançar mais um pouco senhorita Evans?

- Por que não senhor Potter? - Lily perguntou fazendo uma mesura.

- Vocês são ridículos. - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

Nos dias seguintes ninguém comentava nada sobre um suposto namoro entre Lily e James, para alivio total dela, até agora não imaginava como tinha conseguido reunir coragem para afastar Britanny dele, mas felizmente seu esforço havia valido a pena, pelo menos pra ela que passou a noite toda nos braços de James Potter e infelizmente tinha de admitir que tinha adorado isso.

Estavam todos agora reunidos dentro do trem para passar as festas com seus familiares, as meninas conversavam animadas, enquanto os garotos comentavam animados o que fariam nesses dias de folga e combinavam um jogo de quadribol na casa dos Potter, até que lembraram do aniversário de James que aconteceria dali a dois dias e James se lembrou de convidar a última pessoa que estava faltando.

- Lily pode se sentir honrada. Esta convidada para o meu aniversário. - James falou se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Obrigada, mas não vou poder ir. - Lily falou lhe lançando um sorriso de desculpas.

- O que? Você não vai porque acha que sou esnobe não é? - James perguntou com um ar ofendido, era a primeira vez que tinha coragem de chamá-la para fazer algo e ela o dispensava, ou melhor, dispensava sua festa de aniversário.

- Claro que não, como já disse James pra mim você não é mais o James idiota Potter. Então você pode ficar despreocupado. - Lily falou batendo na cabeça dele como se fosse um cachorrinho o que fez Sirius se segurar para não rir.

- Então... - James falou ignorando o gesto.

- Eu não vou porque vai ser o casamento da minha avó. - Lily falou com simplicidade procurando alguma coisa dentro da mochila.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Não tem uma desculpa melhor para inventar não!? - James perguntou com vontade de agarrar aquela bolsa das mãos dela e joga-la longe.

- Isso não é desculpa, é a pura realidade. Pode perguntar até aos seus amigos convidei os meninos para irem ao casamento e tudo.

- E porque não fui chamado? – perguntou ainda aborrecido.

- Acho que porque me informaram que não poderiam ir porque seria o seu aniversário. Mas não se preocupe esse já é o quarto casamento da vovó, provavelmente você poderá ir ao quinto... Aquela mulher mata mais marido que uma viúva negra... - Lily resmungou.

Já na casa dos Potter após as festividades do Natal, a alegria da mãe de James de ver seus filhos em casa abrindo os presentes no dia seguinte como crianças era impagável. Mas uma coisa estava irritando James profundamente e estava com aquilo enterrado na cabeça até que não agüentou mais.

- Droga... - James praticamente gritou acordando Sirius.

- Ta o que foi agora? - Sirius perguntou assustado levantando a cabeça.

- Eu acho que to gostando da Lily... - James murmurou, mas para si mesmo do que para Sirius.

- Você acha? Por Deus! Eu sabia que você era lerdo, mas isso já está beirando o absurdo! James você não acha que gosta dela, você está apaixonado pela Lilian Evans desde que voltamos a Hogwarts. - Sirius falou exasperado.

- Sirius Black você está maluco? - James perguntou espantado.

- Ta então você vem agindo estranhamente há meses e eu que to maluco?

- E como foi então que não percebi isso?

- Como eu já disse você é lerdo. Sem contar que é óbvio que você está muito puto porque a Lily não vai vir para a sua festa amanhã.

- Ta tão óbvio assim?

- Praticamente todos já perceberam, até sua mãe já andou falando que você está apaixonado e me perguntando se era por uma boa garota. A única que ainda não percebeu foi a Lily. A Kay está exultante fazendo planos para quando vocês começarem a namorar!

- A Katie? Mas eu pensei que ela quisesse que a Lily ficasse com o Matthew! - James falou surpreso.

- O MATT? Mas ele tem namorada. Você realmente não escuta nada quando a Lily está por perto, não? O Matt namora a vizinha trouxa da Lily há 2 anos, os dois são praticamente irmãos.

- Como eu não fiquei sabendo de nada disso?

- Porque você está apaixonado e surdo para o mundo, a não ser é claro para uma ruiva de olhos verdes chamada Lilian Evans. Agora que tal você me deixar ir dormir, afinal amanhã é seu grande dia.

- Grandes coisa... - James resmungou deitando a cabeça, nada era tão importante no momento a não ser encarar a realidade, como Charlotte dizia, estava loucamente apaixonado. Apaixonado por Lilian Evans.

Lily apareceu na frente daquela mansão imensa e não sabia o que fazer, não tinha erro que aquela era a casa dos Potter, Sirius a tinha descrito tanta vezes para ela não se perder que só se fosse muito burra conseguiria entrar no lugar errado. Mas ao encarar aquela porta ficou sem graça, encarar os pais de James e ao próprio depois do baile, depois do beijo que ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer... Já estava com vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora, entretanto a porta se abriu sem que tivesse encostado nela.

- Olá! Tive impressão que tinha alguém na porta! - uma senhora simpática falou animada.

- Bom dia sou amiga do James na escola. - falou nervosamente ajeitando o vestido colado ao corpo.

- Esses cabelos ruivos... É Lilian Evans não? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É sou sim... - Lily falou surpresa com certeza James já a havia xingado muito em casa.

- Entre querida sou a mãe do James, deixe me apresentar meu marido! - falou animada a arrastando para dentro.

Katie estava ansiosa, Lily já deveria ter chego, James estava insuportável e realmente o garoto merecia a presença dela como presente de aniversário, foi com alegria que viu Lily dentro da casa cumprimentando alguns familiares de James que Kay nunca havia visto na vida.

- Lily! - Kay falou animada vendo a amiga.

- Oi Kay, acho que consegui chegar ainda a tempo de aproveitar um pouco a festa. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Como está linda! Isso tudo é pra que? - perguntou admirando o vestido vermelho da amiga.

- Ah é que eu vim direto da festa da vovó e sabe como é fui dama de honra dela de novo... Aproveitei uma discussão dela com o meu pai para fugir.

- Hum... Com certeza vai ser uma surpresa e tanto para o aniversariante. - Katie falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Ué por quê? Eu não lhe falei que viria se pudesse... - Lily perguntou, mas não obteve resposta uma vez que Kay já lhe arrastava para o jardim.

-Olha só quem eu achei lá dentro! - Kya falou animada vendo James se esticar feito uma mola.

- Feliz aniversário James, o Matt também mandou parabéns, mas preferiu ficar por lá com a Anabelle. - Lily falou sorridente para o moreno que parecia muito, muito feliz.

- Ué Lily não vai dar um abraço no aniversariante? - Sirius perguntou a empurrando na direção de James.

- Ah claro... Parabéns. - falou passando os braços em volta de James que não conseguia parar de sorrir. - Hum eu trouxe uma lembrança para você. - falou estendendo um pacote.

- Obrigado Lily, mas não precisava! - James falou se sentindo um idiota por não conseguir conter sua animação.

- Eu sei. E ai alguém pode me arrumar uma bebida? - Lily perguntou querendo matar Sirius com os olhos.

- Pra já! Não posso deixar a garota mais bonita dessa festa com sede. - Sirius comentou sorrindo passando a mão pelos cabelos de Lily e James teve vontade de esganá-lo.

- Não vai abrir o presente James? - Remus perguntou.

- É só uma lembrança! - Lily se apressou em dizer.

- Nossa! Luvas novas de quadribol, obrigado Lily.

- Ei não foram essas as luvas que você estava fazendo antes do natal Lily? - Kay perguntou de repente deixando Lily vermelha.

- Foi você que fez? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Ah sim... Eu tinha algumas coisinhas guardadas... E a minha bebida Sirius? - Lily perguntou querendo se enfurnar na terra, quem tinha coisinhas como couro de Dragão e lã de bezerro apaixonado guardados.

- Aqui madame. - Sirius falou fazendo uma mesura.

- Eu só não entendi até agora o porquê de tanto estardalhaço quando eu cheguei. Não avisei que eu viria assim que começasse uma discussão lá em casa?

- Você avisou que viria? - James perguntou conseguindo despregar o olho de seu presente.

- Claro, como não consegui falar com você, avisei ao Sirius e a Kay. - Lily falou com simplicidade e James se voltou furioso para seus amigos que sumiram.

Para alivio de Remus, Sirius, Katie e Pedro a senhora Potter apareceu para salvar suas peles que com certeza James queria arrancar com as próprias mãos por deixá-lo pensar que Lily não viria à festa. A senhora olhava encantada para James e Lily juntos e teve uma idéia súbita que James agradeceria pelo resto da vida.

- James por que você não leva a Lily para conhecer a casa? - perguntou dando uma piscadela e Lily soube imediatamente de onde James tinha herdado aquele ar maroto.

- Ótima idéia mamãe. - James falou segurando de leve no cotovelo de Lily. - Vamos começar lá por cima, aqui embaixo está muito cheio.

James amostrava as salas, a pequena biblioteca, alguns quartos de hóspedes. Passava pelos corredores cheios de quadros que lhe desejavam feliz aniversário. Um chamou a atenção de Lily e sem notar por onde estava andando tropeçou em uma mesinha e viu um grande vaso cair.

- Lily... - tinha a intenção de perguntar se ela estava bem, mas quando viu o rosto ruborizado e a boca entreaberta mudou de idéia imediatamente.

Lily sentiu algo parecido a uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo, dizendo-lhe que aquele era um beijo bom... um beijo delicioso... um beijo arrasador.

Suas mãos involuntariamente se agarraram na camisa de James, como se ela fosse cair caso não buscasse apoio naquele peito sólido e acolhedor. Se isso era possível ainda era melhor que o beijo que já havia trocado. Quando ele finalmente afastou-se dos lábios dela, foi apenas para cobrir-lhe as faces de beijos e, então, o pescoço, a orelha. De repente, James se interrompeu ofegante.

- Nossa... - falou conseguindo respirar novamente.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. - Lily falou vermelha, mas ainda não confiava em seus joelhos para poder sair correndo.

- Não posso me desculpar por isso. Você está incrível nesse vestido... - James resmungou com voz rouca. Lily se limitou a sorrir, compreendendo que ele fora tão afetado pelo beijo quanto ela. - Eu... Não sei bem como... - balbuciou com um gesto vago.

- Acho melhor agente descer agora. - Lily falou se sentindo forte novamente não podia deixar James Potter chegar assim tão perto nunca mais. - Antes que eu destrua mais alguma coisa aqui em cima falou descendo as escadas devagar.

- Mamãe vou lhe agradecer o resto da vida... - James murmurou sem que ela ouvisse.

Todos voltaram a Hogwarts pouco tempo depois e Lily não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que havia trocado com James, aquele beijo tinha sido incrível, se possível ainda melhor que o primeiro e estava querendo saber se os próximos seriam bons assim também, sonhava com ele passando a mão por seu corpo, enredando seus cabelos em seus dedos, beijando seu pescoço... Ela estava ficando maluca, não podia ser verdade, mas tinha que encarar a realidade de frente...

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo James... - Lily falou escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu sei. - Katie falou simplicidade se jogando na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Kay eu não sei o que fazer! - Lily falou exasperada ante a tranqüilidade da amiga.

- É mesmo quer que eu lhe de o mesmo conselho que você me deu quando eu não sabia o que fazer? - Katie perguntou ironicamente se lembrando das palavras da amiga "É mesmo não vai falar com ele? pois pode ter certeza que outra vai".

- O caso é diferente agora Kay, ele não gosta de mim. Mal me atura! - Lily falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não tem como você saber disso se não falar com ele. - Kay falou exasperada.

- Acho melhor eu esperar um pouco... - Lily falou afundando na cama.

- Esperar? Mulher o que você está esperando? Buda se levantar colocar as mãos na cadeira e te mandar pra puta que pariu?

- Katie - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ou se preferir ver o Cristo Redentor fechar a cara levantar a toga e te dar um chute na bunda pra te empurra pra frente?

- Calma...

- Calma? Lilian você tem que agir mulher de Deus!

- Ele nunca vai querer nada comigo! Eu sei que não vai... O que o senhor James conquistador Potter iria querer comigo?

- E COMO VOCÊ VAI SABER SE NÃO TENTAR!! - Kay perguntou irritada nunca havia visto um casal mais desastrado.

- Fala baixo...

- Se você não falar, eu falo e essa não é uma atitude nem um pouco Grifinória se quer saber...

- Ta bom, ta bom, mas eu vou fazer do meu jeito.

- Mas assim ele nunca vai descobrir!

- Vai sim, porque vou ser sutil mais direta.

- Sua sutileza é tão doce quanto um trasgo minha querida...

- Provavelmente, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Lily ele é o garoto mais disputado do mundo, ele é lindo e gostoso, é inteligente, simpático e o mais importante você o ama... Isso sem contar outras coisas, então você sinceramente acha que não tem um monte de garotas se jogando em cima dele?

- Por isso mesmo que tenho que fazer do meu jeito senão eu vou ser mais uma a ser jogar.

- Você tem que se jogar Lily! Você se joga e ele pega fácil assim.

Lily não acreditava no conselho que Katie havia lhe dado, tinha que pensar era isso que tinha de fazer. Desceu as escadas do dormitório, olhou pela janela do salão comunal e viu a lua resplandecendo no lago, teve vontade de sobrevoar o lago com uma vassoura e alcançar a lua, quem sabe ela não poderia lhe dar uma resposta do que poderia fazer, ou melhor, como poderia conquistar James Potter o garoto que mais lhe atormentara e ela não poderiam dizer que tinha deixado tudo fácil para ele também...

- Lily? - James perguntou vendo a ruiva encarando a lua.

- Oi James... - falou corando.

- Sem sono? Desci porque não conseguia dormir... - E a razão de sua insônia estava bem a sua frente.

- Pois é, mas acho melhor eu subir... - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Por quê? - James perguntou de repente.

- Com licença. Eu tenho que ir...

- Não. - James olhava para ela assombrado descobriu que os olhos dela verde-esmeralda, conseguiam lhe tirar o fôlego. Achou exótico e singular o contraste entre a pele alva e seu cabelo cor de cobre. Toda vez que a analisava, encontrava algo de novo para apreciar.

- Desculpe acho que não entendi... - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados, não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo, estudando cada detalhe com um interesse que não conseguia disfarçar. O rosto moreno de pele macia acentuava o brilho dos olhos de cor aperolada e escura, o nariz altivo e a boca carnuda que lhe convidava a beijá-lo.

- Disse que não lhe dou licença. - James falou calmamente, enquanto retirava as mãos dela de trás das costas. Fazendo isso sem deixar de encará-la. - Por que não fica e conversa um pouco comigo?

- Conversar? Acho que não estamos acostumados a fazer isso. - Lily falou confusa tentando recobrar a concentração.

- Sinceramente Lilian Evans eu não sei mais o que fazer para te tirar da minha cabeça. - James falou passando os braços em volta dela.

- Acho que isso tudo é uma loucura sabia? - Lily falou se estreitando entre os braços dele.

- Uma deliciosa loucura, não acha? - perguntou a beijando.

Lily foi dormir pensando que estava sonhando, passara a maior parte da noite enroscada com James no sofá, o beijando, acariciando, querendo mais. Sabia que ele queria estar ali com ela, mas no meio de toda aquela confusão de beijos não conseguiu falar o que queria que o amava e muito menos sabia se ele nutria algum tipo de sentimento por ela o que a deixou ainda mais confusa e saber como iria agir no dia seguinte.

Levantou-se, se arrumou sem pressa, não queria encontrá-lo, não queria ser rejeitada não por ele, pela pessoa por qual estava perdidamente apaixonada. Mas assim que desceu as escadas e entrou no salão comunal viu que seu atraso tinha sido em vão, James estava lá embaixo sentado muito confortavelmente de frente para o dormitório feminino, pelo visto ele não havia deixado muitas possibilidades para ela.

- Bom dia. - Lily falou sem graça passando por ele, mas ele a parou a segurando pelo braço.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Tomar café da manhã, você não vem?

- Terei de esperar tanto assim para beijá-la? - James perguntou alto e Lily ficou corada quando todos olharam para ela.

- Vamos sair daqui... - Lily falou arrastando James pelo braço, enquanto queria arrasta-lo pela orelha.

- Até que enfim uma boa idéia. - James falou maroto e passou o braço pelas costas da garota a levando para uma sala secreta.

- Muito providencial... - Lily murmurou.

Mas uma coisa não saia da cabeça de Lily pensando no que havia acabado de ouvir. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram ao limite máximo. Ficou perplexa com a pergunta. "Terei de esperar tanto assim para beijá-la?" Ele estava dizendo que queria beijá-la, de novo, se isso era verdade devia ter gostado do primeiro beijo ou do segundo... Quem sabe do terceiro. Tal revelação a deixou aturdida. Será que ele sentia o mesmo que ela?

James ainda estava aturdido pelo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas não deixaria essa chance passar, se pudesse nunca mais deixaria Lilian Evans se afastar de seus braços. Aproximou-se com a habilidade, mas no íntimo estava ciente do desejo que corria com muito mais força e ardor do que estava acostumado. Notou que seus dedos tremiam um pouco ao tocar nos ombros dela, foi praticamente um sacrifício conseguir esquecer tudo que estava sentindo no momento.

-Você é linda... - James falou a beijando nos ombros, afastando a camisa do uniforme fazendo Lily murmurar palavras inteligíveis. - Eu quero você Lilian Evans.

- Você é Incrível James Potter... - falou ofegante desabotoando a camisa dele enquanto o beijava e quando as peles se encontraram e ela sentiu uma excitação passar por todo seu corpo.

- Nunca senti nada assim antes e não quero sentir com mais ninguém... - James balbuciou entre os lábios dela e Lily finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso James... - Lily falou com a face corada.

- Claro que pode! - ele murmurou, suave e ternamente. - Você pode tudo, Ruiva. Faz tudo muito bem feito. - O amor brilhava nos olhos de James.

- Não faço nada bem feito, sou uma verdadeira desastrada e você é o primeiro a afirmar isso!

- Bem algumas coisas, você faz excepcionalmente bem. - Ele sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dela.

- Você é um grande exagerado Potter...

- Pois eu amo você profundamente, srta. Evans. - James murmurou fazendo os olhos de Lily brilharem de emoção.

- Eu também te amo James... Te amo louca e profundamente... - falou enterrando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos.

- Eu sei... E vou fazer você me amar ainda mais. - James falou com um brilho maroto nos olhos a apertando mais contra si. - E nunca mais se atreva a se afastar de mim entendido?

- Como poderia? Você é meu vício... - sussurrou ela, abraçando-o como se não fosse soltá-lo nunca mais.

Enquanto isso no salão principal Sirius deu uma olhada no mapa do maroto que estava escondido embaixo da mesa, sorriu feliz e o fechou novamente. Deu uma piscadela para Remus que sorriu feliz e abraçou a namorada com força. Com certeza aquele seria seu último e inesquecível ano em Hogwarts, mas com certeza seria um grande começo para um casal apaixonado.

- Por que vocês estão rindo tanto? - Kay perguntou curiosa.

- Meu amor não sei por que, mas acho que você terá ótimas notícias em breve. - falou feliz a beijando.

**FIM**

**...**

**Estamos de volta! A nem demorei tanto assim fala sério. Sem contar que eu tenho papéis e mais papéis para digitar. Da até desanimo... Bem essa Shortfic é um **

**agradecimento por todos vocês que me esperaram! Muito obrigada mesmo!!**

**Essa semana vem capítulos novos aguardem e confirem!**

**Ah e essa shortfic é especialmente para **_**Jaque Weasley**_** que não lançou uma praga contra mim, por causa da minha demora para atualizar!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**Obs: A quem interessar possa eu estou ótima! Enxergando que é uma beleza rsrs**

**...**


End file.
